


jealousy

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Alex walks in just in time to see a blonde Deputy's hand linger over Maggie's.





	jealousy

Their fingers brush together just as she walks into the precinct. One of the deputies is leaning against Maggie's desk and the deputy's touch lingers as she passes a manila folder to the detective. Alex hesitates before striding forward and greeting, “Hey, Maggie.”

Maggie's whole face lights up as she grins and accepts the kiss Alex leans down to give her. Alex can't help how close she stands to Maggie as she asks who the deputy is.

“Deputy Mills,” the blonde says, offering her hand to Alex. The redhead is slightly impressed with Mills' firm handshake. “Got a lead on a cold case Maggie worked a couple years ago.”

“Awesome,” Alex grins, a little too forced.

The three look awkwardly at each other before Mills excuses herself and disappears deeper into the precinct. Maggie swivels in her chair and looks up at Alex with an eyebrow raised. “Jealousy, Danvers?”

Alex tries to smile sheepishly and just feels guilty. “I'm sorry. I just saw her touch you. I don't know where that came from.”

Maggie catches Alex's eyes and grabs her hand to kiss her knuckles. “You're the only one I think about, Alex. Always. Now, let me finish this up and we'll get out of here.”


End file.
